A Long Talk
by willynilly23
Summary: I have a million and one post-eps in my head, this is one of them. Post Ep 3X16
1. Chapter 1

Annie is completely unsure of how long they stood there "talking" or who made the first incremental movement towards the bed, but as soon as her body stretched along Auggie's there was absolutely no turning back.

They did more talking after that, but it was in gasps and sighs. Over the years, Auggie had said her name with every emotion there was, from glee to terror, but tonight he said it with a reverence she didn't know existed and she felt his heart stop when her tears hit his face.

"Please don't cry," he whispered, the closest thing to a sentence in their talk.

She brought his hand to her face and assured him the tears were joyous ones.

Later, exhausted both physically and emotionally, Annie curled into Auggie's side and listened to his breath and the rain still falling outside. She thinks this must be what it is like inside a womb, warm and safe.

"We should actually talk," he startled her.

"I thought you were asleep?" she peered up to see a lazy smile on his face and his eyes cast towards the ceiling.

"No, just enormously relieved that you didn't kick my sorry ass out in the rain."

"Never," she kissed the spot right above his heart and was rewarded with his arms tightening around her.

"It's been quite a year," he ventured.

"It certainly has and I agree we need to talk, but right now I am so happy just being here with you, alone, like the rest of the world doesn't exist. Can it not exist until tomorrow?"

"As long as when tomorrow comes you don't regret this?' he sounded completely uncertain.

Annie slid up so she was face to face with him, even though he couldn't see her she wanted to look him in the eye.

"I will never regret this. I love you Auggie and I have loved you for a very long time. Everything out there," and she flung her arm towards the door, "no matter how awful, will never ruin this. I will not allow that."

She saw a world of emotions pass over his face and wanted to catalogue every one of them. Instead she kissed him and slid a hand along his rib cage that started them "talking" once more.

Annie wasn't sure how much time had passed when she started to surface from sleep, there was a gentle light coming into the room and Auggie was snoring softly behind her, his arms wrapped securely around her.

Then she heard it, a distinct noise outside, the scrape of the gate. Auggie was awake instantly his Army training or CIA training or his improved hearing kicking in.

"Did you hear that?'

"Probably just the UPS guy or something," Annie murmured and burrowed back against his warm chest.

"You sure?" Auggie sounded dubious and Annie realized she had been shot here not all that long ago.

A knock at the door convinced Annie it was not a killer and she rolled over to face Auggie.

"See, just a delivery, they'll leave it out…." a key in the lock stopped her cold.

Auggie was sitting bolt upright now and feeling for anything he could use as a weapon. Annie was searching for clothes, the comforter wrapped around her body.

"Annie? You awake? Your car is…" in came the voice and soon the shocked face of her sister.

"Danielle?" Annie and Auggie asked in unison.

"Um, hey you guys," Danielle smirked as Annie let out a huge sigh of relief and then instantly turned crimson at the scene in front of her.

Auggie was in her bed, sheets pooling at his waist while she was wrapped in a comforter, their clothes were everywhere, no thought given to where they would land when they were tossed aside last night. And surveying it all with a keen eye was her sister, the person who knew how she felt about Auggie before Annie had even admitted it to herself.

"What are you doing here?" Annie tried to sound more confident than she felt wearing nothing but bedding.

"I emailed you last week. When I didn't hear from you I assumed you were away for work, but now I think you have been shacked up here," she bent down and came up with Annie's bra dangling from her finger tip.

Auggie was simultaneously amused and horrified by the scene playing out across the bed he was trapped in at the moment.

"I was away. This," she twirled a finger in Auggie's direction, "is new…."

"Annie, where did the comforter go?" Auggie was feeling for it in an effort to feel less naked.

"I'm wearing it," Annie sighed now mortified.

"For the record, I am thrilled about 'this'" Danielle mimicked the finger twirling, "and I will put you both out of your misery by retreating to the kitchen in the house. I do expect to see you both up there and dressed within the hour though. I'll make breakfast if there is any food up there."

"There is some, um, food," Annie scrunched up her forehead trying to make the seconds move faster.

"I'm going, I'm going, don't have an aneurysm," Danielle laughed and exited.

Annie flopped on the bed.

"How am I suddenly 16 again?" she giggled.

"That was pretty brutal," Auggie agreed.

"Could have been worse. Could have been Joan," Annie shuddered at the thought.

"Come here," Auggie waved her towards him and she shimmied up the bed to capture his lips.

"In the grand scheme of our lives, how awful was what just happened?"

"Awful, no. Embarrassing, yes," Annie answered between kisses.

"So you aren't upset that Danielle knows?" he murmured against her neck as his lips made their way along her body.

"No, I would have told her any way. She knows how I feel about you. She's the one who told me."

That got Auggie's attention and he stopped what he was doing.

"I'll explain later, please continue," she laughed as she guided his head back to her body and slid a leg across his lap.

It was a good thing Danielle's invitation gave them the better part of an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback. I haven't written fic since the West Wing, but I really love these 2 characters. I miss Danielle a lot too.

Part 2

Annie watched as Auggie attempted to tie his tie. She stilled his shaking hands.

"Are you afraid of my sister, Captain Anderson?" Annie grinned as she finished the tie and loosened it to a casual "walk of shame" look.

"Nah," he squeaked unconvincingly.

"She likes you, more than she likes me most days. No need for nerves," she kissed his knuckles and was rewarded with that smile that always caused her to take a second look.

Annie appreciates the freedom she has to look at this man. Despite his uncanny ability to know whenever she is near he cannot call her on her blatant staring.

"Are you staring at me?"

So much for that then.

"You're beautiful. Let's get this over with," she kissed those knuckles one more time, before brushing her arm against his hand.

Annie expected Danielle to be sitting by the door with her eye on her watch, but luckily she was immersed in something on the stove.

"Oh good, I was afraid I was going to have to reheat this. Have a seat," Danielle indicated the set table.

Annie guided Auggie to the table and poured him some coffee. She squeezed his shoulder to let him know she was going in alone.

Danielle was plating their breakfast as Annie sidled up behind her and gave her a backwards hug.

"I am so happy to see you," Annie whispered in her ear.

"Me too. You look a whole lot better than when I left you."

Danielle promised herself she wasn't going to cry but after the red eye flight and the months since she had seen Annie during her recovery the tears came quickly.

"I am all better," Annie turned her around for a proper hug.

"Let's eat. You two must be starved," Dani giggled.

Annie served Auggie his breakfast explaining what was on the plate and where. Danielle observed the 2 with interest but kept her thoughts to herself.

"So besides embarrassing me, what are you doing back in DC?" Annie asked around a mouthful of delicious scrambled eggs.

"I have a few things I needed to take care of, and I missed you and hoped we could do some Christmas shopping."

"Where are the girls?"

"They have a teacher conference day Friday so Michael took them up to Seattle to see his cousin. I didn't tell them I was coming to see you, they would have revolted and Michael really wanted to spend the time with them."

"Well that's good, quality Dad time is important," Annie kept rambling in hopes the obvious topic of discussion would be forgotten.

"So how new is the naked thing?" Danielle snarked and Annie realized she had to stop thinking things she didn't want to happen.

For his part, Auggie did all he could not to spit his coffee out and swallowed it like it was a ball of aluminum foil, only choking a little. Annie patted him gently on the back and glared at her sister.

"Sorry, couldn't help it?' Danielle laughed.

"If you must know, it is very new, like about 12 hours new," Annie left her hand warm against Auggie's back.

"Huh, I thought for sure you two would come to your considerable senses once Annie was recovered. Do you have any idea how distraught he was while you were hurt? His affection for you was dripping off of him," Danielle lectured.

"I was a little distracted at the time," Annie defended. "And he asked another woman to marry him, don't forget that part!"

"Wait, how am I the bad guy here?" Auggie smirked.

"Well, you did," Annie replied lamely.

"I did and we will discuss that when we have our talk."

At the word "talk" Annie's face flushed and her ears burned red.

"For two very bright people, you sure are dumb. Better late than never I guess. Not that I should get a MENSA invite, I really should have suspected something about your job after Auggie's soliloquy about protecting the nation's art," Danielle slathered jam on her toast.

"Hey that was one of my best soliloquies ever," Auggie grinned.

"And I am sure someone needs to defend our nation's art, it just isn't me," Annie laughed.

"OK, I will lay off the embarrassing comments. I give you both my blessing, you clearly both love each other and I know how you take care of one another. I will refrain from any more comments until Auggie is gone."

"Nice," Annie glared.

"Speaking of," Auggie placed his napkin on his plate, "unlike you Miss Walker, I do not have today off."

"You have the day off?" Danielle gaped, "This is bigger than the sex thing!"

"I do. I am going to drive Auggie home and then I am all yours," Annie promised as she cleared the dishes.

Safely ensconced in the quiet of her car Annie turned to Auggie and ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes at the touch and she felt his head press against her hand.

"Thank you," her voice was thick with emotion, "I don't think I thanked you enough for taking care of me, after, well, you know."

"You thanked me plenty. You lived. You got better," he turned his face and kissed her palm.

Annie couldn't say any more so she started the car and backed out. The streets were still wet from last night's rain and the tires sluicing through the puddles was the only sound louder than Annie's heart.

"I almost wish I had to work, almost," she confessed as she pulled into a spot just outside Auggie's apartment building.

"Your sister is not worse than a psycho-terrorist," Auggie reasoned.

"True, but she has her ways, I am going to end up telling her everything," Annie shook her head and Auggie could hear her hair brushing her collar.

"Everything?" he squeaked again, he hadn't squeaked this much in awhile.

"I'll try to preserve your virtue."

"Thanks," he grinned and leaned over to kiss her, only missing her mouth by the tiniest bit.

She turned into the kiss and discovered she could get used to this real quick.

"Can I see you tonight?"/"What are you doing tonight?" They talked over each other.

"Obviously I need to spend the day with Danielle, but call me after work. We can get a late dinner, you still owe me that beer you know."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Annie returned to the kitchen of the main house to find the dishes done and a note from Danielle:

"Showering off the red-eye. ~D"

Annie had to laugh at her sister's aversion to airplane air, considering how much time Annie spends flying around the globe. Retreating to the guest house Annie decided to tidy up a bit before the inquisition began.

As soon as she walked into the main room, her stomach fluttered and her heart sped up a little. She could hear Auggie's voice in her ear and feel his hands skimming up the side of her body. She closed her eyes and he was everywhere.

"Wow," she forcibly shook her head to focus on the task at hand. With every intention of making the bed she lifted one of the pillows Auggie used and hugged it to her chest. It smelled like him and she sunk down onto the bed and curled into a contented ball of girlish goo.

"We are not going anywhere until you tell me everything," Danielle interrupted her for the second time that morning, but this time she proffered coffee.

Danielle took the arm chair and Annie stayed curled up in the bed.

"I do not kiss and tell," Annie sipped the coffee.

"Yes you do, remember Tommy Dennehy?"

"I was 13, it was my first kiss!" Annie laughed.

"Well before we get into the salient details, what has been going on with you two since I went back to California? When I left you were basically living together, he was here more than he could have been anywhere else on the planet."

"He was pretty amazing. I think he got it in a way no one else did, no offense. He had lived through something similar and ultimately far worse since he wasn't able to fully recover from it. He knew when to be there and when to step back."

"Are you saying I smothered you? Because I know I am a smotherer."

"Danielle, you were wonderful and I needed some smothering too, but I needed to know I would come back from this and Auggie gave me that. He doesn't talk about Iraq much, but last year he shared with me what happened to his unit. That was when it started, when my voice started to change when I talked to him. Everything I adored about Auggie was solidified in that moment. It turned from silly flirtation to love. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let go."

"Why didn't you?"

"I'm a chicken? Work? I don't know. I was still living a lie, it didn't seem fare to roll Auggie into all of that. I was starting to come to terms with telling you about the Agency and honestly, I didn't think back then that Auggie felt the same way."

"And then he met Parker?"

"Exactly. I was worried about that from the start. She was the sister of a guy who died in his unit, so I worried he was transferring some sorrow or guilt or something, but they seemed to work together."

"You told me she reacted even worse than I did to the CIA thing," Danielle whispered the acronym and Annie smiled.

"That was what she used any way as a way out, I don't know for sure. I can't be objective as there is absolutely no way I can see walking away from Auggie, not his job and not his disability."

"You two have quite the little routine. You are really good at assisting him without it being a big deal."

"It came easy. Our boss told me he never let anyone really assist him before, so he either is comfortable with me or he is getting lazy."

"So Parker left, what held you back then?"

"I was wrapped up in a case and then I got shot and then I was in a little trouble I had to get out of and we just kept missing each other. I was away and Auggie saved my ass and he asked me to come home so we could talk, but I had to finish the mission. That was weeks ago and last night he decided it was time to talk…"

"Only there wasn't much talking?"

Annie didn't have to answer, the blush spoke volumes.

Danielle was torn between torturing her little sister and the relief and joy that Annie seemed so happy. Instead of poking her with innuendo she quietly sipped her coffee until Annie started talking.

"It was everything I have ever wanted, it was surprising and romantic and silly and emotional and fun and good. It was really really good," Annie was definitive on that last point.

"Uh huh," Dani continued to sip her coffee.

"I thought I knew every look on Auggie's face and every tone of his voice. I had felt his hands on me more than most people out of necessity. I have pinned that man to a mat in the gym countless times, but last night was like a whole new world."

"If you start singing I will die," Danielle was starting to regret letting Annie talk so much, it appeared the floodgates were open.

"You wanted details, you got 'em sis. When I joined the agency Auggie was a bit of a legend with the ladies. The blind guy thing really worked for him, I saw it in action on more than one occasion. It was way more fun experiencing it firsthand last night. The man is skilled."

Now it was Danielle's turn to blush.

"OK, stop, I don't actually want the details. This was more fun when you were the uncomfortable one."

"Well as great as it was it is not going to be all romance and flowers…" Annie was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Annie Walker?" a man holding a large bunch of flowers asked.

"OK, that is freaky," Danielle gasped.

Annie signed for the flowers and walked back in stunned.

"I just left him 90 minutes ago….how? You know what, when it comes to Auggie I have come to realize he has a friend everywhere. I don't know why I am surprised."

"Well so far it certainly seems like all romance and flowers," Danielle argued.

"Our lives are not easy Danielle, work is a challenge on a good day. I am paid to keep secrets, not the best way to start a relationship," Annie's mind wandered to the folder on her coffee table.

"Auggie understands that way better than any other guy though. You should cover it in your talk."

"Yeah, we need to have that talk..."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 (of 5)

Auggie only had one coffee to maneuver this morning as he walked the halls of the DPD. While a day without Annie was usually a little boring, it was probably best to not be distracted by her. He had a new piece of software in testing that needed his fairly undivided attention.

"Hey Auggie," Barber greeted as Auggie made his way to his desk.

"Morning, Barber," he replied.

"Missed you last night at Allen's. After Jai's thing we all headed over, expected you and Annie," Barber hinted.

"It was kind of a rough day for us," he slipped, already talking about them as an us, he was a better spy than that.

Barber just murmured in agreement, but he knew. Barber knew it was more than a rough day, it had been a hellish few months for his boss and Agent Walker. Barber was smack in the middle of it in the back of a surveillance van and wanted nothing more than to hightail it out of there that day.

Just then Auggie's phone trilled a new text. Worried it might be more revealing than he liked, he plugged his headset in and listened to it privately.

"They're beautiful," said the mechanical voice but he heard Annie.

"You're beautiful," he typed in return.

"You're just guessing on that one," the voice spoke back.

"No, of this I am sure," he typed out.

"Shopping with Danielle, but we should talk tonight," it seemed like the mechanical voice dropped an octave into the reality of all that still lay out there for them to discuss.

"My place? 8pm?"

"I'll bring dinner," the voice made him smile. It wasn't her voice, but it still made him smile.

Barber could see his boss grinning in the reflection of his huge monitor.

"Testing is starting up in 20, any last minute tweaks?"

"I think it is clean, but the testing team will route out some bugs I am sure. I ran full diagnostics yesterday and I think it is sound."

Barber set about launching the tests as Auggie tapped away at his keyboard. Barber was a little in awe of his boss, he played that keyboard like an instrument and aside from a few moments of panic, usually when Annie was in danger, he never saw Auggie flinch in the face of his challenges.

The clicking of heels got Auggie's attention, the cadence telling him it was Joan on her way right towards him.

"What can I do for you Joan?" Auggie smiled before she could open her mouth.

"You do know you are terrifying when you do that?" Auggie just nodded. "I need a possible extraction for an Operative in Lithuania, fog has rolled in and the charter flight we had set is grounded indefinitely. He could be in a jam in the next 60 minutes or so."

"Where is he now?"

"Salanta"

"About 25 km from the Baltic, right? Not far from the border."

"Yes."

"I have a buddy with a houseboat in Latvia, just over the border, if he can get there I can get him out no problem. Give him my direct line."

"Thank you Auggie," Joan tried not to sound like she took his miracles for granted, but he was good at getting agents out of jams.

The extraction was complicated by a rogue Chechen who showed up at the worst possible time, but by 5:30 ET Auggie was assured Agent Groves was on a houseboat drinking a fine Latvian lager.

"How'd the testing go?" Auggie emerged from his extraction haze.

"Two interface things, no bugs, but the users would like the button to say "execute" instead of "deploy" and they want it on the right instead of the left."

"Well I want to eat French fries at every meal, but it is not really in my best interest. I'll look at it tomorrow," Auggie began setting his desk back to rights.

"You leaving?" Barber was shocked, it wasn't even 6:00.

"I am before anyone can come up with a reason for me to stay…" Auggie's cell rang and he groaned until the little mechanical voice said "Annie Walker" between rings.

"Miss me Walker?" he smirked.

"So much," not her usual snarky reply.

"I am packing up for the day, where are you?"

"I am Christmas shopping with Dani. Would you prefer a Yonanas or Pajama Jeans?"

"I have no idea what either of those things are, but they sure sound fun."

"It is impossible to choose."

"We still on for dinner? I know Danielle probably wants every minute of your time and I am fine with that."

"Nope, she is exhausted from the flight last night and all the shopping, she really is OK with me abandoning her for the evening. She thinks we should talk."

"She's not wrong."

"She is hardly ever wrong, it is totally annoying."

"We don't have to wait until 8:00. I'll be home in 20 minutes."

"I need to drop all these gifts off at home, be there as soon as I can. Bye."

Barber slowed his breathing in hopes Auggie would think he was not there, but the blind agent was the most observant person Barber knew.

"Eric, I can hear your hair growing," Auggie chuckled.

"I wasn't eavesdropping.'

"You're a spy, eavesdropping is your life."

"I won't say a word. Except this, I will say this, you two are ridiculously cute together, you know that right? It is like crazy adorable."

"Barber, try to refrain from calling your boss adorable, just as a general rule," but the chuckle was back and Auggie said no more as he headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thank you all for the lovely feedback, I feel warmly welcomed to this community. This is the end of this fic, but there will be more soon.

Part 5

Annie arrived with a bag of Thai food in one hand and a discreetly-sized overnight bag in the other. She did not want to appear presumptuous. She spent a good five minutes berating herself for her concern over appearances in front of her blind boyfriend. Wait, was Auggie her boyfriend? That seemed so much less than what he was.

Her inner dialogue ceased when Auggie slid the door to his loft open and Annie saw the shirt. August Anderson was many many things, but he could easily be a model for black button down dress shirts. She attempted to swallow the lump.

"Come in," he indicated the immaculate apartment.

"Thanks," she tried for cool, but sounded flustered, "I brought Thai."

"Good choice, I opened a White Bordeaux," 2 glasses on the counter and Annie all but dived for hers.

"Thirsty?"

"Nervous."

Auggie didn't ridicule, he moved to her side touching her gently just as he had the night before.

"That tells me this is important to you. It's important to me too," he whispered in her ear and she had to step away.

She finished the glass of wine in 2 long swallows and literally shook off the nerves.

"We need to 'talk' before we 'talk'," her use of air quotes lost on Auggie.

"We will need to come up with a new euphemism for sex because we do a lot of talking at work and I'll just get confused."

Now the image of Auggie pushing her up against the glass door of his office filled her mind. She reached for the wine and thought better of it, filling her glass with water instead.

"I guess I really am thirsty," she shrugged.

Auggie unpacked the food while Annie gathered plates and silverware and soon enough they were sitting opposite each other eating. Breakfast and dinner in one day, Annie could get used to this.

"So should we draw straws on who goes first?" Auggie asked around a mouthful of mango curry.

"I'm a spy."

"So am I, what's your point there?"

"We keep secrets for a living. Auggie I am keeping one from you right now and even saying that is more than I should say. Trust is key to any relationship, but we have got to trust each other in the face of everything."

"Annie, I had Arthur Campbell in front of me with proof positive that you were a traitor and I did not believe him for one second. I don't know how much more trust I can show. Will our jobs challenge us? Absolutely. The day you confessed to sleeping with Simon I almost lost it, but did I ever not trust you? No."

Annie smiled as she remembered Joan's words about Auggie during those days she was unconscious. Joan had told her as much, Auggie had threatened to quit, to go off book and more in her defense.

"Auggie I trust you with my life. I have no doubt I can trust you with my heart."

"OK, my turn. I am blind."

"That explains why I always have to drive," Annie snagged a spring roll.

"I'm serious. I know I joke about it and you picked up sighted-assist better than anyone I have ever known, but the reality of living with a blind man is challenging."

Annie was going to jump on the "living with" thing but Auggie had just bared his biggest concern, hers might have been trust, but his was abandonment. Was that why Parker left?

"Auggie I will not discount your fears on this and I know if I am here I am going to have to be very careful. The last thing in the world I would ever want is to hurt you, even by accident. You can ask Danielle, I have a lot of shoes with really pointy heels, but I will learn," she squeezed his arm.

"It's not just environmental stuff Annie. I have moments of severe anxiety, anger and depression still after all these years. I am not always so easy to love."

"Auggie, that doesn't make you high maintenance. That makes you human. I think you try so hard to be super-human, and it is understandable, you are a soldier and a brilliant intelligence operative. I meant what I said last year about you impressing me more than anyone at Langley, not because you have overcome your injury, but because you are unbelievably smart. Everyone falters. I'm not always pleasant myself, but that is the reality of love, it is sometimes messy."

"Like our last mission?"

"Exactly, and I believe your words on that were something along the lines of: 'at least we are doing it together.'"

"OK."

"OK? That's it?"

"Yes, I just wanted to be honest on the blind guy isn't always so fun issue. I'm good."

"What about Parker? What about Simon or even Ben? Shouldn't we talk about them too?"

"Parker is gone for good and Simon is dead Annie, and I am sorry about that I know you cared for him. If Ben walked through that door right now what would you do?"

"Ask him to leave."

"That's what I thought. I will always be grateful to Ben Mercer because he brought you into my life when he did. Sure, you would have been up to Langley a couple months later than you arrived, but you might not have been my Op. The confluence of events that brought us together is tied to Ben and for that I am grateful, beyond that I really have no use for a man who could let you go."

"So, tables turned, Parker comes back?"

"She did, but not for me. She needed a favor a couple weeks back for her folks. Oddly enough it was doing that favor that landed me back in Iraq. When I did it I told her very clearly that it was the last time we would see each other. It hurt a lot to lose her, but not for the reasons you may think. Women have come and gone from my life, but Parker was a tie to a piece of me that is gone forever. She was Billy's little sister and I wanted that as much as I wanted her. It wasn't fair to her; she's a kid for god's sake."

"You know you are tied to those guys by a lot more than a peripheral relationship, right? Remember Goliath; remember how much those guys love you Auggie? You were their leader," Annie swore she wasn't going to cry.

"Hey, hey, come here," he stood and pulled her close. It was a hug just like the one in the hospital after her polonium scare, it was purely about comfort.

"When everything in my world hurts, physically and mentally, you are the one true thing Auggie. It has always been you, every day for 3 years. I hate that I let other men in, I hate that I took my hurt at your relationship with Parker and turned it into career advancement with Lena. I am so weak to you Auggie and I hate being weak."

"Loving someone isn't weakness Annie, it is the very best kind of strength."

With those words spoken against the crown of her head, the tone of the hug shifted. Annie ran her nails along Auggie's spine and felt him shudder. His arms skimmed down to her waist and pushed her back just far enough to capture her lips turning her knees to jello.

She backed them up to the counter so she could gain a little support, but he pulled the other way, walking backwards toward the bedroom.

There was more to say tomorrow, but they knew that nothing could ruin this. The only thing standing in their way had been themselves and that barrier was gone now.

Later in the still and quiet darkness they would share silly stories about growing up. Annie would confess an unnatural fear of spiders and Auggie his love of all things marshmallow-based. They would shower and dress for work together and walk through the halls of the DPD like any other day. Annie thought Barber looked at her funny, but other than that they were still the same Annie and Auggie as before.


End file.
